ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mig 10 Franchise
This page includes every series that the Mig 10 Franchise spans through. It is based off of this, and was his idea for me to make it. Shows Mig 10 is the very beginning of the Mig 10 franchise. Its first run date was May 29, 2012, and its final run date was August 31, 2012. The series stared the 12-year-old main character Miguel Tennyson and his partner Clepron Stargo. Mig gains the Gammatrix from a falling meteor when his summer begins, and he realizes he can transform into many kinds of aliens (the amount is unknown). He goes around the world and beyond, fighting crime, along with trying to scout out his notorious archenemy, Deristroll. There were 43 episodes total and 4 seasons, and after the final ep, a special was released: Mig 10: The Time Has Come, along with a couple of other crossovers. Mig 10: Gamaverse was the sequel to the series Mig 10, and the second installment in the franchise. It first aired on October 3, 2012 and was cancelled on October 11, 2013, lasting a little over a year, with 47 complete episodes aired and 3 complete seasons. It continues with Miguel Tennyson, now 4 years older, and his partner, Clepron, has went off to the Plumber Academy for school. He then becomes partners with Maltha Rano and his uncle, Magister Dan. Old villains begin to rise, as well as new ones, hell-bent on destroying everything Mig loves. A group known as The Guild takes play, forcing Mig to fight his 4 most powerful enemies, planning on bringing a monster back. This show was originally going to be apart of the Rebootedverse, but plans fell through when it was cancelled. Clepron Evolution was going to be the sequel to Gamaverse, until it got cancelled soon after its announcement; it was to be the third installment to the franchise. It was first announced on an unknown date, and cancelled roughly around that time period. It would have starred Clepron as the main character, in the future, where Mig 10,000 (his name, at the time) would have been present. This was going to be the last of the franchise, but it was changed to Mig 10: Alienated Universe instead. Mig 10: Alienated Universe was going to be the fourth installment to the Mig 10 franchise, but it was cancelled before episode 1 aired. It was going to start Miguel Tennyson, Magister Dan, and Clepron Stargo, after graduating, one year later, having to fight a brand new villain known as Excalibird and his predators from taking over Earth and killing off humanity, as well as Mig's former new partner, Maltha, becoming a supervillain. It would have also had Klemer Krock, recycled in the next series. This was never going to be apart of the Rebootedverse. It would have had around 40 episodes and 4 seasons, being the finale of the Mig 10 franchise altogether. Mig: The Untold Adventures was first reboot and also the fifth installment of the Mig 10 franchise...kind of. It first aired April 22, 2013, and was cancelled on an unknown date. It stared a 16-year-old Miguel Rivers, but instead of the Gammatrix, he had the Gamma Gauntlets (or, just gauntlets). This is where the origin of Terox, Doctor Sinister, Rymere, and Apakolipse, the original S.T.A.R. When Mig received the gauntlets, he met a Transylian named Wayne, and became partners with him, having to protect Earth and the universe from Terox, a huge threat, as well as Doctor Sinister, who was working for him. It was an extremely dark series that lasted about 10 episodes. The Mig Files was the second reboot and the sixth installment of the Mig 10 franchise, again, kind of. It first aired August 23, 2013, and was cancelled on an unknown date. It was the reboot of Mig: The Untold Adventures, only less darker, and had different origins of the same villains. It lasted around 6 episodes. Mig 10: Ning Edition was the third reboot and the seventh installment of the Mig 10 franchise. It first aired on October 12, 2013 and was cancelled on January 4, 2014 on a site called AZ. It followed a 16-year-old Miguel Tenison already with the Gammatrix and alongside his partner Clepron, dealing with threats such as Doctor Sinister, Terox, Rymere, and Apakolipse, and tons of other random villains, including Klemer Krock. It lasted for 16 episodes. The Legend of Mig was the fourth reboot and the eighth installment to the Mig 10 franchise. It first aired February 7, 2014 and was cancelled on around June 2014. The show was about a boy named Mig Tenison who lived with his uncle, Dan Tenison, after his parents were both mysteriously murdered. Living on the dangerous streets of Central City, Mig resented his shut away life, and decided to sneak out when he saw Clepron Stargo fighting a criminal. The two hang around, and Mig finds an abandon spaceship and the Gammatrix inside, attaching itself to his wrist. He then learns to fight crime and transform into many aliens, alongside his partner Clepron and his "mentor" Dan, fighting bad guys such as Klemer Krock, Deristroll, and S.T.A.R. This series was with the Rebootedverse, and lasted 19 legitmate episodes and 1 complete season. Mig X was the fifth reboot and the ninth installment of the Mig 10 franchise. It first aired on July 18, 2014 and ended on October 24, 2014. It was a mini-series. The show was about a 16-year-old named Miguel Rivers living with his uncle Daniel Rivers after his father was corrupted by Terox and his mother killed by him as well. Containing alien DNA inside of him to keep it hidden from the makers of the Gammatrix by Dan, it began to go haywire, forcing Mig to have to bare the Gammatrix to make it stable. Soon after, Mig has to learn how to use the aliens it contains to stop the terrors of his past trying to grab a hold of him and his family and everyone around him once more. There were 5 episodes total and 1 season total. '''The Gamma Awakening '''is the ninth installment of the Mig 10 franchise and the sequel to Mig X, and the last one of the franchise. It is coming soon. Category:Franchises